The University of Miami Cerebrovascular Disease Research Center studies the effect of therapeutic measures of different types on the clinical course of the several kinds of cerebral vascular disease. An active experimental program is under way to assess vascular effects on experimental animals particularly as they relate to control of flow in the cerebral vasculature and the role of tissue acid-base balance, carbohydrate metabolism and energy production and utilization in the brain parenchyma. In addition experimental assessment of cortical function and behavioral manifestations following experimental focal brain injury is under investigation in animals and man.